Episodenführer von The stress kings of New York²
Das ist der Episodenführer von The stress kings of New York². Staffel 1 ;Folge 1 - King Spence's Pilot Das Jahr 2008: Spence ist verheiratet und zieht in einem Schloss von New York². Deacon und Danny gestanden Spence, dass sie ihn sehr, sehr mochten und Spence nahm sie mit. Deacons Ehefrau und Kinder kamen mit und Danny auch. Allerdings hatten sie Spencer nur verarscht, weil sie bloß in dem Schloss leben wollten und zwar: Ohne Geldsorgen, ohne Anstrengungen usw. Spence hatte denen aus Rache von denen eine Bedingung gefordert: Sie müssen doch Berufe machen und arbeiten, damit sie es genauso anstrengend haben, wie früher. Spence hat es allerdings genauso schwer wie früher, nur mit den Unterschied, dass er reich ist und verheiratet und bald schon ein Kind kommt (ein Sohn). Die Kinder Manger und Kirby lernen in New York² die Gang Kill the Hill kennen und haben die ersten Gegenspieler. ;Folge 2 - Mathekummer King Spence lebt gerademal 2 Wochen im Schloss von New York² und schon bekommt er eine zu hohe Rechung, die sogar noch zuviel für ihn ist: 1.000.000.000.000.000.000 Dollar. King Spence und seine Frau drohen auf die Straße zu landen und beten Deacon und Danny um Hilfe. Danny beschließt HipHop Sänger zu werden und tretet schon in ein paar Clubs auf. Allerdings verdient am Tag bloß einen Dollar. Deacon beschließt seine eigene Lieferfirma zu erfinden. King Spence zweifelt allerdings schon an deren Karriereträumen und macht zusammen mit seiner Frau Lisa Marie Priss einen Mathekurs für Hoffnungslose Fälle zu eröffnen, allerdings scheiterte die Idee nach 2 Tagen, weil die beiden selber Hoffnunslose Fälle bei Mathe sind. Als Spence und Lisa dann wieder nach Hause kamen, trafen sie Danny, der denen verkündetem, das er absofort MC Heff genannt werden soll, weil er seine CD Kill the Homer rausgebracht hatte. 1 Tag später bekam Dan... MC Heff 4.000.000.000.000.000.000 Dollar. Allerdings möchte er mit niemanden sein ganzes Geld teilen, obwohl, dann auch das Rechnungs-Problem gelöst wäre. Also fordertete King Spence MC Heff zusammen mit ein paar Fremden Leuten zusammen Poker zu spielen. Währendessen hatte Deacon mit seiner Lieferfirma PPS viel erfolg und verdiente damit 2.000.000.000.000.000.000 Dollar. Doch die Mitarbeiter mochteten ihren Gründer und Boss Deacon nicht und hatten eine Abstimmung gemacht, ob er bleibt oder duch den x-beliebigen Mitarbeiter ersetzt wird. Deacon wurde nur eine Stimme gegeben und wurde dann rausgeschmissen. Sofort suchte er nach neuer Arbeit und ging sofort nach UPS. Er bekam den Job als Paketen-Auslieferer und verdiente damit wieder durchschnittlich viel Geld. Als der Pokerabend zu Ende war gewann King Spence und seine Frau Lisa Marie 2.000.000.000.000.000.000 Dollar und der rest bekam 200.000 Dollar und MC Heff hatte nur noch einen Dollar übrig. Später kam dann Deacon deprimiert aus seiner ersten Arbeit von UPS zurück und nahm von MC Heff den einen Dollar weg, weil er von den Süßigkeitenautomat einen Karamell holen will, der dann seinen Kummer gelindert hatte. ;Folge 3 - Zeichen der Liebe King Spence und Lisa Marie bekommen von Deacon das Geld, das er bei PPS verdient hatte und konnten somit die Rechnung entgültig von ihrem Schloss verbannen. Jetzt wollen Spence und Lisa ihr langes Zusammensein feiern und wollen in ihren Schlossgarten Urlaub auf ihren Vergnügungspark machen. Sie überlassen aus dem Grunde Deacon und Kelly ihr Schloss an. Die nutzen das aus und machen im Gigantischen Kleiderschrank vom Schlafzimmer von Spence und Lisa Marie Sex. Die Folge: Sie machen's unverhütet und ohne Medikamente. Währendessen versucht MC Heff in New York² ein paar Frauen aufzureißen und sucht auch nach der Liebe seines Lebens. Doch er bekommt immer einen Korb und selbst seine, ich habe alles Verloren und erleide Kummer-Geschichten machten es nicht besser, im Gegenteil: Sie halten ihn wegen seines Geizes für einen "Unsensiblen Arschgeigen Geizhals". Deacon und Kelly stellten auch Fest, das der Schwangerschaftstest Positiv ist und waren ersteinmal schockiert. Als sie das ihre Kindern Kirby und Major erzählten, waren sie im Gegensatz zu ihren Eltern begeistet, weil sie schon immer von weiteren Brüdern und Schwestern träumten. King Spence hatte übrigens von seiner Frau erfahren, das ihr Kind in ein paar Monaten kommen würde und hat auch erfahren, das Lisa Marie gerade mal 18 Jahre alt ist und dabei rastete er nicht aus, sondern das machte ihn heiß auf seine Frau. Sie wollten gerade in den Park übernachten, doch Spence verführte Lisa Marie. MC Heff kommt auf die Idee eine Frau aufzureißen indem er von seiner CD Kill The Homer einige Songs in Musikvideos reinstellt und er als HipHop-Sänger dargestellt wird. Doch er konnte nur von seinen Erfolgreichen Song "Feuchter Furz - Da bekommt der Junge bloß 'nen Ständer in der Bäckerei... Wegen der Bananencremetorte aus der Konditorei...". Das Musikvideo war für 2 Stunden auf Platz 1 der Musikcharts. Doch er wurde von den Song von LocoRockPopMaster überbietet. MC Heff bekam zwar Fans, aber sie waren nicht Scharf genug auf ihn und bloß die alte Frau 3 Straßen des Schlosses entfernt war auf ihn Heiß. Doch MC Heff dachte sich, besser das als nix und hatte mit der Frau Sex. Als dann endlich die Reise von King Spence und Lisa Marie zuende war, sahen die beiden Kelly mit den etwas dickeren Bauch, MC Heff mit der DVD seines Musikvideos "Feuchter Furz - Da bekommt der Junge bloß 'nen Ständer in der Bäckerei... Wegen der Bananencremetorte aus der Konditorei..." und auch Deacon, der mit seinen Kindern Bananencremetorte aß. ;Folge 4 - Mmm, fish. Yum. MC Heff guckt gerade zum 44. mal seine DVD "Feuchter Furz - Da bekommt der Junge bloß 'nen Ständer in der Bäckerei... Wegen der Bananencremetorte aus der Konditorei..." an. Deacon kam daraufhin rein und wollte sich seine gekaufte DVD "eine bequeme Wahrheit" mit ihn ansehen. Als sie es sich ansahen explodierte aufeinmal der DVD-Player und beide waren sich gezwungen eine Blue Ray Player zu kaufen. Dafür mussten sie ihr ganzes Geld ausgeben. Und sie beschwerten sich bei King Spence. Doch er beschwerte sich bei denen, das er nichts getan hatte und außerdem hatte er an sich selber große Probleme, weil Lisa Marie ständig Deprimiert ist. Bei Deacon ist es genauso. Seine Frau Kelly ist auch strändig Deprimiert und will keinen Sex. Aber damit seine Frau endlich ruhe gibt, hatte Deacon von einen Angeblichen Zauberer Zauberhaselnüsse gekauft, die wenn die Person sie küsst und danach ist 9 Monate lang die Stimmungsschwankungen wie im Nichts verschwinden lassen. Deacon hab Kelly die Nüsse, bat darum seine Nüsse zu küssen und aß die Nüsse schlussendlich. Doch 7 Monate später aßen alle "Fish", was dafür sorgte, dass die Nüsse ihre Wirkung verloren. Das hatte der Zauberer wohl vergessen Deacon zu sagen. MC Heff versuchte erneut wieder einer seiner Songs zu einem Musikvideo umzuwandeln und zwar den Song "Werbung - Teure Preise - ist doch alle Schaysse!!!". Ob dieser Hit wohl in den Top Ten geht? ;Folge 5 - Daneben! Als King Spence in seinen Schloss spazieren ging entdeckte er eine Zeitschrift Namens "X". Als er sie las stand dort ein Gewinnspiel drauf, mit den man eine Zeitmaschine gewinnen kann. Als er bei dem Gewinnspiel mitmachte, gewann er die Zeitmaschine und stellte sie sofort seiner Frau und auch Deacon und MC Heff vor. Lisa Marie schlug vor, das MC Heff der erste sein sollte, der in die Zukunft 2 Tage später reisen soll. Dieser nahm diesen Vorschlag mit begeisterung an und reiste damit los. Als MC Heff sich dann 2 Tage später wieder in der Zukunft fand, stellte er fest, das das Schloss weg war und statdessen ein Wurmloch fand, wo eindeutig Queens zu sehen war. Er dachte sich, das er sowieso nichts zu verlieren hätte und sprang in das Loch rein, aber davor schrie ihn ein Penner an: "Der Feiges hat das Schloss explodieren lassen und hat dadurch alle, die dort drinne waren getötet. Aber deine Leiche wurde noch nicht gefunden." bevor MC Heff darauf antworten konnte, fand er sich in Queens wieder. MC Heff wollte ursprünglich nach Doug und Carrie suchen, um bei denen Urlaub zu machen, allerdings hatte er großen Hunger und besuchte dne Supermarkt Great American. Er hatte zwar bloß nur 2 Dollar gehabt, aber dafür konnte er sich eine köstliche Dose Spam. Da traf er zufällig auf Doug, der für sich 2 mal Bier und für seine Kinder 4 mal Malzbier kaufte. MC Heff erklärte Doug, dass der Rest seiner Freunde tot wären. Doug erklärte ihn, dass er das bereits wusste und deshalb ein Wurmlochportal bei einem Schwarzmarkt kaufte, damit er sie bei der Beerdigung besuchen konnte, allerdings war das Wurmloch über einem Auto-Tunnel und er selber kam da nicht ran. MC Heff ging zusammen mit Doug zu Carrie und den Kindern. Die alle sahen sich die News an, wo sie rausfanden, das ein gewisser Feiges das Schloss in die Luft gejagt hat, damit er dort seinen eigenen HipHop-Casino eröffnen konnte. MC Heff erinnerte sich noch als der Penner diesen Namen erwähnt hatte. Er wollte nicht die Zukunft verhindern, weil er von HipHop-Casinos nur gutes gehört hatte, allerdings schrien sie MC Heff ins gewissen. Er klaute sich von einem Baumarkt eine 10 Meter hohe Leiter und kletterte damit in das Wurmloch rein. Er fand sich wieder in New York² wieder, wo inzwischen an dem HipHop-Casino gearbeitet wird. MC sprang in die Zeitmaschine und reiste zurück in die Gegenwart, wo er sah, das im Garten des Schlosses, das noch nicht explodiert ist, Feiges ist. MC Heff nahm ihn noch rechtzeitig die Fernbedienung weg und zerstörte sie dann. Somit konnte der Anschlag verhindert werden und er bat Feiges darum, das HipHop-Casino 2 Blocks weiter zu bauen... Als MC Heff gerade in das Schloss reinkam, sah er gerade, wie die Zeitmaschine mit den anderen MC Heff verschwand. ;Folge 6 - her mit Mami's BH Kirby und Major fahren gerade mit der U-Bahn von New York² zur Stadtteilnachbildung Queens. Plötzlich trafen sie auf ihrer Gegenspieler der Kill the Hill. Sie sind allerdings nicht sark genug um es mit denen aufzunehmen. MC Heff war auch zufällig dabei und versuchte Manger und Kirby zu retten. Es klappt zwar, aber dafür wird MC Heff von denen verprügelt. Dann sah ein Bettler das und warf eine Bombe auf die Gang. Die U-Bahn explodierte und die Gang wurde durch die Explosion weggeschleudert. Als Kirby, Manger und MC Heff wieder zu Hause waren, gab es noch ein größeres Problem: Kelly's BH ist weg und Deacon kann ihn nicht finden. Werden die Kinder den BH ihrer Mutter jemals finden können? ;Folge 7 - MC Heff feat. Arthur Arthur Spooner kommt zu besuch um MC Heff zu besuchen. MC Heff hat Angst davor Arthur zu erzählen, das er zwar ein berühmter HipHopper ist, aber dafür kein bisschen Reich ist. Als Arthur da ist, behauptet MC Heff, das das Schloss ihn gehört und das er mit einer Erotik-Tänzerin verheiratet wär, die im Moment im Urlaub wäre. Nur leider hatte er vergessen, die anderen darum zu bitten, Arthur nichts zu verraten und deshalb erzählen die ihn eine ganz andere Geschichte, weshalb Arthur ersteinmal verwirrt ist und ihn dann klar wird, das MC Heff ihn angelogen hatte. MC Heff gestand allerdings nicht, sondern er behauptete, das er in einer Finanziellen Krise wäre und er Arthurs Hilfe benötige um seinen neuen Song DVD-LCL zu perfektionieren. Arthur willigte mit voller begeiserung ein und machte mit MC Heff den Song. Er erreichte genauso, wie die anderen Hits von ihn Platz 1, das ganze Geld nahm sich allerdings Arthur. Doch er gab ihn doch einen Dollar und versicherte ihn, dass MC Heff doch praktisch reich wär und Heff's Freunde praktisch seine Familie ist und Artur sowieso das ganze Geld benötige, um das Empire State Building wieder neu aufbauen zu lassen, weil Arthur einen kleinen Teil des Gebäudes zerstörte. MC Heff wollte den Dollar in seiner Spardose reinstecken, doch das Geld wurde ihn von Kelly abgenommen, weil diese wegen der Schwangerschaft, die immernoch hat einen Dyksle Schokoriegel (1000% Zucker!) an den Automaten kauft. ;Folge 8 - Arschkarte Deacon schläft gerade in seinem Zimmer, als er plötzlich durch einem Lärm aufwachte: Ein Einbrecher ist in seinem Zimmer! Er versuchte den Dieb zu fangen, doch dieser nahm aufeinmal ein Zauberstab raus und plötzlich war Deacons Penis weg. Der Dieb verschwand und verriegelte Deacons Fenstern und Türen. Deacon war nun ohne Telefon, ohne Penis und ohne Ausgangsmöglichkeiten in seinem eigenen Zimmer mit Kelly zusammen gefangen. Passiert da etwas erotisches? Nein, natürlich nicht! Wiedenn ohne Deacons P.? ;Folge 9 - Ein Kind Endlich ist es soweit: King Spence's Sohn wird auf die Welt kommen und Kelly soll die Hebamme sein, allerdings ist sie immernoch mit Deacon im Schlafzimmer gefangen. Deshalb muss MC Heff dort einspringen, doch er ist nicht gerade der beste Hebammer. Doch dann hat MC Heff eine rettende Idee: Die Sitcoms auf Comedy-Central... Lisa Marie bekam dann das Kind und nennen ihr Sohn Chris. ;Folge 10 - Ein Kind... nochmal Deacon und Kelly haben es endlich aus den verriegelten Zimmer raus geschafft, jetzt ist allerdings Kelly in dne Wehen und Deacon muss sofort eine Hebamme finden und fragt Lisa Marie, sie ist allerdings erschöpft, weil sie vor ein paar Tagen zuvor ihren Sohn auf die Welt bekam. Jetzt muss sich Deacon schnell was einfallen, und dann fällt seine Wahl auf MC Heff. Dieser hat allerdings entgültig davon, Hebammer zu sein. Deacon versprach ihn dafür 1 Dollar, wenn er es doch macht.Also half MC Heff auch Kelly. MC Heff bekam von Deacon allerdings kein Geld, was ihn Wütend machte. Aber Deacon beruhigte ihn, indem er ihn sagte, dass er seinen Sohn nach MC Heff's alten Namen benennen wird. MC Heff fing daraufhin an in Freudentränen auszubrechen und umarmte Deacon. ;Folge 11 - Deacon sucht den Superpenis Diese Folge ist bisher noch nicht ausgestrahlt worden... Kategorie:Fernsehen Kategorie:Serie